


Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me

by Seal_the_Seal



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, anime beach scene!!, fang's pov, i need professional help, to be continued?? i don't know, water gun battle, yes this is going to be multi-chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_the_Seal/pseuds/Seal_the_Seal
Summary: This is the time when BoBoiBoy's having a nightmare, and Fang's there to help him.
Relationships: Fang & Boboiboy, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. 2nd day: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First time posting fanfic in here, but I'm doing great (no I'm not), and I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, rewatching BBB movie 2 gave me a shit ton of feelings bro. 
> 
> The title's a lyric from the song "Dream a little dream of me"!

For starters, Fang wasn’t a bit surprised that BoBoiBoy invited him for a sleepover once he stepped foot on Earth again. Friends do that, right? It’s normal. And since it’s free to stay at his home, Fang agreed immediately. Better than wasting his non-existent money in a ditchy, lonely hotel room for these upcoming days in his three-day vacation.

Besides, it wasn’t his first time at BoBoiBoy’s place— the ‘first’ time would be months ago, after their successful rescuing of Eggabot. Fang still felt regretful for leaving the Power Sphere on its own like that; but did he ever regret coming to BoBoiBoy’s home that day? No. He’ll never admit it but: he always felt like he’s welcomed here, like a part of the family. And he loves it.

With a content sigh, Fang tucked himself into a makeshift bed next to BoBoiBoy’s—just a simple mattress with a few pillows thrown up there. BoBoiBoy was knocked out from a long while ago, while Fang’s been trying to finish his reading. Well, emphasis on trying. His eyes kept glancing away from the book to the bed next to him, to the person resting upon it. The reason was more or less more involved with his actual reason for the visit.

BoBoiBoy’s a great actor, but unfortunately, Fang has always been a keen observer. After the whole fiasco with Retak’ka, he could see the boy was shaken up, despite his easy grins and cheerful demeanor. When you do look closer, there’s a slight strain in his smile, barely noticeable (although Fang couldn’t help but spot it easily every time, like spotting an odd detail in a painting, or maybe it’s an acquired skill from watching him for so long). Maybe, Fang’s guilty of doing the same thing, albeit in a different way— by, yup, being emo. Ugh, he hates Earthlings’ lingos. And maybe, _maybe_ , he asked Admiral for permission to check up on BoBoiBoy. Hey, friends get worried about each other all the time, alright? He’s not a worrywart. Just a quick visit, then he’ll be off going back to his daily missions of being a TAPOPS agent.

Fang’s eyes fluttered shut, and abruptly snapping open as his ears picked up strange sounds. Gasping. Like drowning, struggling to breathe even if there’s plenty of air to take in around you. He’s no stranger to this; it takes someone to have gone through it before to recognize it. Eager to confirm his suspicions were correct, Fang jerked his body upwards into a sitting position, to look at BoBoiBoy better. And lo and behold, he was right: the boy’s fists clenched tight onto the bedsheets, knuckles went stark white with so much pressure he put on them. Sweat ran down the sides of his face and drenching his shirt like a waterfall, as his brow scrunched into a frown. Series of sounds tumbled from his mouth, ranging from whimpers to groans. His eyes clamped shut like it was the only saving grace that could help him right now.

“BoBoiBoy. Hey. Wake up.” Fang gently covered those straining knuckles with the palm of his hands. Light touch, feather-light.

“Hgh…” BoBoiBoy’s eyes were shut tight, but at least the groans lessened.

“Can you hear me?” More pressure applied to the touch. The warmth coming from BoBoiBoy’s hand was a stark contrast to his own, but Fang tried to ignore it. Waking BoBoiBoy came first. “It’s all a dream. You’re okay.” Even his gentle voice startled him, but it’s alright. It’s just a concerned voice of a friend, yeah? It’s only that, nothing else.

“Gh… No, no…” BoBoiBoy wistfully mumbled, his brow scrunched together tighter. “P-Please, I’m, I’m s-sorry…”

Alright, worse measures then. Fang’s hands flew to BoBoiBoy’s shoulders, grabbing him in a firm hold. He started to shake him awake, knowing the shock from this will kick him away from his dreams. Or er, a nightmare.

“BoBoiBoy! Wake up!”

The boy’s eyes snapped open fast, but it didn’t help Fang’s unprepared heart for the way those wild eyes melted into something indecipherable, soft even, upon recognizing Fang. Something akin to relief, later he realized.

Without a warning, Fang was quickly engulfed into a hug, BoBoiBoy keeping a firm hold on him.

“Thank goodness you’re…” Both of them said the same thing at the same time, then abruptly cutting it off.

“Awake.” “Okay.” They both said their respective part immediately after, resulting in a case the words become jumbled.

Fang’s eyebrows raised, wondering what happened to make BoBoiBoy act this way. No, he’s always touchy-feely, but this time it’s more desperate, more panic-induced. His arms stayed useless by his side, fingers pressing against the slightly rough, yet comfortable surface of the duvet. To be honest, whenever it involved BoBoiBoy, no matter the occasion, Fang always found himself not knowing what to do with his hands. So it stayed.

“BoBoiBoy—“

“Fang, I… Let me have this please.” Fang’s shoulder suddenly has a new pressure placed upon it, smooth, yet a bit itchy with the other boy’s hair. It took both of them a long silence before either of them could mutter another word.

“I know you’re gonna tease me after this, so let me have it. This hug. 30 more seconds.” A plea from BoBoiBoy’s mouth, vulnerable, broken. Fang’s heart struck a chord of pain then, the toxic acidity of the feeling eating deep inside. It pained him to know BoBoiBoy had to ask for a hug like this, all because of his distance and bitchy attitude. Then again, this was the only way to protect his own heart from the enigma known as BoBoiBoy.

“Idiot. I’m not gonna tease you for this, got it? Hug as long as you like.” His voice came out raspier than usual, and Fang wanted to shut up and never talk again. “You dreamt something bad? Tell me about it.”

“Bad dream, that’s it. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“I swear I will hit you if need be. Last time you said you’re okay, you got so stressed that you nearly set this whole town ablaze, remember that?”

“Oh, right.” BoBoiBoy breathes out, following it up with a tired chuckle. Upon hearing his breathing so close like that, Fang wanted to combust so bad. This was already going far and beyond his own understanding, and may somebody save him from spilling his closed-off feelings to the one he never wanted the tell to the most. You know, BoBoiBoy? Yeah.

“Promise me you’ll listen.”

“Idiot, I won’t run anywhere. Go on.”

Another exhale from BoBoiBoy, and Fang swore, his inner ear must’ve turned into mush right now. It took BoBoiBoy a few more pauses until he could continue. “I was… there, watching from the ship as headquarters got blown into pieces. Ying, Yaya, and you…” A beat. “You were all in p-pain, you, you all **screamed**.” He took another shaky breath in, as his closed eyes replaced where his forehead was, damping Fang’s nightshirt. “I, I…”

“Shh. That’s enough.”

Fang hesitated, then decided to just go with it. His palm placed right on the broad of BoBoiBoy’s back, firm, concrete. After that, he gently rubbed his back slowly, like how his brother used to comfort him back when they were children. They don’t do this anymore now, because Kaizo’s busy with a shit ton of work at TAPOPS, and Fang never wanted to bother him with his troubles. Fang could feel BoBoiBoy going relaxed under his hand, by the way, his erratic breathing became much calmer.

“BoBoiBoy. I’m safe, we’re all safe here.”

“It was so close, Fang, how could you be calm talking about it?” A pause. “Sorry, I… I’m lame for feeling like this right now.”

“It’s normal, to you know, feel panicked. It’s scary.” Fang focused on rubbing comforting circles on BoBoiBoy’s back and only that. “And… when you’ve gone through enough of that, you became desensitized, I guess. But it never gets easier. You just… hold back and move forward.”

“That sucks. Don’t you need this hug more than I do?”

“I—“ There was no time to retort, for BoBoiBoy already did the same circling motion to his back.

“There, there.”

Fang could only keep his silence. Sure, he could always push BoBoiBoy away, but who would? His soul knew how much he needed contact, some comfort himself. Out in space, a hug was out of the question: he was working with people a lot older than him, and it wouldn’t be professional to ask for comfort. They would all look down on him. But not BoBoiBoy. He accepted him wholeheartedly, even back then when he revealed he was an alien, a liar. He accepted it, never treating him any differently. His heart wanted to burst at the seams from all the fond memories, but he gotta keep it in check. Not in front of BoBoiBoy. Their friendship would shatter right when Fang mentioned about his feelings, he’s sure of it.

“Idiot… You’re the one needing comfort here, not me.” _I’m being selfish again, I knew it. Sorry, BoBoiBoy._

“Shh.”

“Oh wow, using my own words against me, huh?”

“It’s all in goodwill. Now shut up and enjoy this hug, idiot.”

“And now you’re calling me the idiot here? When this hug is over, I’m beating you, no pausing.”

BoBoiBoy’s breathy laugh was his answer, and hoo boy isn’t it lethal for Fang. Fang’s hand did stop momentarily due to the shock from the laugh, just a fraction of a second, before continuing.

It’s fine. Fang could always handle this, this proximity, this… thing here. He’ll be the snarky, smart-ass friend BoBoiBoy needed, not a lovesick fool.

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, with both of them still maintaining close contact. Fang could die happy here, no lie. But no, he’s still alive and breathing, and healthy, and he needed to sleep. His heart ached at the thought of letting go, but better doing that than letting BoBoiBoy know about his feelings.

“Hey, let’s go to bed, alright? I don’t wanna fall asleep on your bony shoulder.”

“Oh.” There’s an awkward pause in BoBoiBoy’s response, but Fang must be imagining it, right? “Okay.” Another pause in his actions, as BoBoiBoy slowly let Fang go.

The boys climbed back to their beds; with a slight pause in Fang’s movements. His head was so hung up about it, but exhaustion wins. Maybe it was just Fang was sleepy. The invitation from the pillow was too hard to resist, but Fang still managed to look at BoBoiBoy before he gave up. The moonlight framed his face, giving him such an otherworldly look, like magic. Yet, he couldn’t see his expression, given that the boy was facing away from the light—but he hoped, even if it was his wishful thinking: BoBoiBoy was looking at him with as much softness, as much as his own heart for the boy.

But before Fang could question anything, and everything further, sleep has already taken over his mind. In the haze of it, he could’ve sworn he heard something from BoBoiBoy, but his brain didn’t register it. But he didn't need to listen to know what BoBoiBoy was saying to him.

_Good night._


	2. 3rd day: Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again boys; I've been way too slow with this tbh. Hope yall' enjoy it!
> 
> On a very unrelated note: Should I change the fic's name, or not?

Hey fellas: it’s not gay to keep thinking about how your buddy cried on your shoulder last night, and then gave you a really sweet hug, so much that you don’t even hear what his Tok asked in breakfast, right?

It  _ is- It’s not. _

“Fang.”

Ah, the bane of his existence. What is it BoBoiBoy? Don’t you see I’m eating?

Fang blinked, before realizing he hadn’t spoken one word since he took the first bite of Tok Aba’s Chow Mein. The noodle felt soggy and sticky against the roof of his mouth from soaking all of the salivae, so he begrudgingly swallowed it down. One more wonderful dish ruined by him, again.

“Fang, Tok wants to ask you about Ochobot. Any updates about him?” The edges of BoBoiBoy’s voice were laced with either worry or irritation. Fang’s betting on the latter.

“Huh? Uh…” Fang glanced over to Tok Aba’s expectant eyes, before gathering himself back together with varying success. Play it cool Fang, thoughts be gone. “He’s alright. Maintenance is going well, no problems there. He’ll come back when I’m back in space.”

“Oh? And when is that?”

“It’s tomorrow, Tok.”

“That’s too bad! I have to say, having you around is fun. BoBoiBoy seems to love it when you’re here too.”

BoBoiBoy scoffed, his calm face splitting into a devilish grin.

“Yeah right. The day I start missing this jerk is the day pigs start to fly.”

“Oh yeah? There are flying pigs in space.” Fang teased, as he shoved more Chow Mein into his mouth. That was for precaution though; who knew what he would blabber out if he hadn’t stop himself in time.

“I’ll believe it when I saw it.”

Fang gave him a pointed glance, but BoBoiBoy held it. Or was it Fang forgetting to look away? He had no idea. But before he could admire how glorious the morning light looked, melting into honey in BoBoiBoy’s chestnut eyes, Tok Aba stepped in. Figuratively, of course.

“All right boys, break the glaring contest there, would you? Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?” 

The words were for both of them, yet Tok sent over Fang’s direction a  _ look _ . Was it a knowing look? It seemed like it, but it wasn’t like he knew, right? He hoped not. Fang went back to finishing off his food, promptly silencing up; while BoBoiBoy sent back a look of confusion. Of course, he wouldn’t remember.

Tok Aba thought the same. “I’m not Ochobot’s replacement, alright? Seriously, don’t make me remember things for you.” He sighed, standing up to pick up empty plates off the table. “Haven’t you made a promise to hang out on the beach with your friends today? And Fang.” Tok faced him, and that motion’s enough to made Fang inwardly flinch.  _ Why do you act so weird in front of my grandson? Are you having indecent thoughts about him? Are you in love with him?  _ is what he expected Tok to say, but he didn’t. “Why don’t you remind him? You’re on this trip too.”

“I’m not his calendar. He could remember by himself.”  _ I was too busy panicking about our moment yesterday, so I also forgot to tell him,  _ Fang didn’t say.

“You could at least say something,” BoBoiBoy grumbled, stood up to take their dirty plates to the sink with practiced ease. That was also a cue for Fang to quickly finish his plate. He hurriedly took the plate, heading for the kitchen, but Tok already stole it from his hands. After that, he marched in, lightly pushed BoBoiBoy away from the sink.

“Well, hurry up! You two are making them wait! Chop chop,” Not even listening to their protests, Tok ushered them upstairs. “You two don’t have cleaning duty today, don’t worry _,_ ” he said, while the boys scrambled to grab their things.

—

The beach was a damn pain, Fang decided. 

There was sand in his sandals, in the crooks of his toenails; and somehow there were some in his hair too. The Sun’s harsh rays hit the ground like a hammer, lighting his already heat-sensitive skin on fire. Crowds of people blocked his vision to the sea, as people frolicked around, laughing, shouting hurried words to each other. The total opposite of the dead silence of space. The warmth, the lights, the liveliness of the beach became overwhelming to him.

_ Yet he would never admit his growing attachment to this energy, to simple Earthlings— he never belonged here. _

“Fang—!”

Ying’s shouting cut his thoughts short and drew his attention back to the group. They were arguing about which activity to play; and in the meantime, his mind spaced out. It sure was happening a lot today, huh.

“So, since a certain  _ somebody _ wouldn’t listen,” Ying’s glare at him was horrifying, “we’re going to have a water gun war today! Me and Yaya are on one team, and the rest of you guys are on the other team.”

“Woah, you sure? You girls are going to lose!”

“Shut up Gopal. We’re going to win, you can bet on that! What, you scared?”

“Tch. It’s on!” Gopal quipped back, his left hand clanking his water gun like it’s a pistol. ”Hey BoBoiBoy, Fang, let’s show them who’s boss.”

BoBoiBoy only gave him a dazzling smile, but that was enough motivation for Fang to win this.

The game started, and it was more intense than any other battle drills he had in training. Yaya and Ying, despite their underlying rivalry, made a great team. They’ve made tremendous progress since their teamwork test back in TAPOPS, working in unity: when Yaya went offensive, Ying would follow close behind, covering for her blindspots. As Ying went for the kill (mostly for Gopal, he has _too_ _many_ openings), Yaya switched back, defending her from BoBoiBoy and Fang’s advances.

“Gah! BoBoiBoy, Fang, help me!”

Three boys exchanged glances, yet nothing’s coming up in Fang’s head. It was impossible to break through the girls’ perfect teamwork, there wasn’t enough time to think up of a plan—

BoBoiBoy blinked at him once, then broke off to run right ahead. 

Like hawks spotting their prey, Yaya and Ying went right after him, removing their attention at Fang right away. For a few seconds, Fang was free to do what he wanted.

_ Finally. _

Fang sped up, his water gun ready to fire. The girls snapped their head back, upon realizing they’ve been fooled; but it was too late: they were both shot in the face, point-blank. Finally, a win for the boys, after consecutive losses! But their joy was short-lived, for retaliation came fast— the girls singlehandedly defeated them all, no survivors left.

And yet, even if his team lost, Fang never remembered a time where he laughed this much. Not before he became a part of BoBoiBoy’s group.

—

Bedtime was mostly silent, due to the fact Fang and BoBoiBoy both were exhausted to the bones. Right when they entered their shared room, BoBoiBoy collapsed immediately on his bed, sleeping like a log.

After their lunch break, the group played a game of volleyball: Ying and Fang on one side, BoBoiBoy and Gopal on the other, with Yaya as the referee. BoBoiBoy’s team won, with 3-2, all thanks to Fang himself failed to hit the ball on time.  _ Good game though,  _ Ying had said to him, patting him on the back. She still thought the scowl was from losing.

(In all honesty, he was preoccupied staring at BoBoiBoy’s figure. Nobody needed to know that.)

Then the rest of the day went as smooth as butter. Right, the team also spent time teaching him more about Earth’s customs, along with slangs. Now he knew alternative, creative ways to say cuss words. Who knew there were insults far more colorful than ‘fuck you’? And also, humans took pictures on special occasions to memorize it. He didn’t quite understand why they’d do that, or the sentimentality behind it; but he appreciated the action. Then this led to another, and he ended up taking a group photo with the team. All in good fun, he supposed so.

(And yet, that photo was secured snugly in the back of his book, like a treasure. He had a feeling his heart would die if anything happened to it.)

It took Fang hours to realize BoBoiBoy wasn’t sleeping. It was when he spoke—that’s when Fang knew.

“Fang?”

“What is it?”

“Are we still cool?”

That question made Fang put down his book, to face BoBoiBoy. His amber eyes were always clear, never stormy, always piercing, never falter. The anchor. Yet, this was the first time Fang ever saw a hint of distress in those eyes, up close.

“You were acting kinda weird today, and you keep spacing out—“

“So you’re saying I must be upset at something?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry if what I did yesterday was weird.”

That nearly made Fang take a double-take. Wait, how did Fang look this entire day? Was he ruining the fun? If it even took BoBoiBoy to be apologetic to him, then there must be something wrong, right? 

“No! I mean, no, yesterday wasn’t weird. You need help, and I’m just there to help, no problem.”

“Then why—?”

“I was thinking about leaving tomorrow. I guess it damped my mood.” That was half of the truth anyway, so he didn’t feel all that bad at saying it.

“Oh.”

That was BoBoiBoy’s simplistic answer, and the conversation ended there, as awkward as it began. Or so he thought. After a while, BoBoiBoy sat up, plopping himself on the edge of Fang’s bed. But he didn’t do anything else than that. 

“What’s up?” Fang decided to ask first, after a tentative pause.

“Listen, I-I…” BoBoiBoy paused as well, before turning over to him with a grin, “We’ll be in touch, alright? Me, Gopal, Yaya, and Ying. And you can always ask to visit us anytime! And, and we can visit you too. Don’t worry.”

Both of them knew these were half-truths. With the high school entrance exam rearing its ugly head up, the team’s pausing on saving the world to focus on studying. This would be their last summer being free, before throwing themselves into studying to the bone. Then what happens after that? Both Yaya and Ying agreed to halt their hero activities completely, to focus more on their studies, and by extension, their college preparations. Although reluctant, Gopal agreed to the same. His parents were worried sick and refused to let him do anything far more dangerous than that. Gopal’s getting tired of risking his life on the line all the time too. Only BoBoiBoy didn’t give a definitive answer. Sure, Tok Aba said he would never let his grandson go out of his sight again, but he never heard BoboiBoy say a word about this. Visiting was out of the question, who knew when Admiral would be feeling benevolent enough to let them go here?

So there’s only Fang left. 

Saying that he’s sad was an understatement, but he knew this was necessary. Any immediate danger to Earth was gone, so there wasn’t much the team could do. There’s simply no need for them anymore.

(If the situation called for it, he would find another way to convince them to stay, especially BoBoiBoy. Space was dangerous, and his heart died many times upon seeing other TAPOPS members lost their lives to protect the Power Spheras. He just didn’t want to see BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying, or Yaya’s name on the cenotaph.)

Something heavy weighed down at his heart, tugging its seams open, but he suppressed it. Instead, he only returned the grin with a smile of his own, a small lift at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay.”

The boys eventually went back to sleep, yet this was a restless one.

—

The day he left was uneventful. In the morning, Tok made carrot soup for breakfast, even if that dish usually was eaten for dinner. Everybody was silent save for the occasional talking between BoBoiBoy with Tok Aba, about his cram school choice, or where he planned to go to high school. He hasn’t decided yet. The conversation slowly died there, then it came the time for Fang to go. The chirping from his wristwatch was deafening, after three days of radio-silence. At least that was just a notification.

The three of them made their way to Fang’s pickup point, which is at Tok Aba’s shop. Ying, Yaya, and even Gopal were there, even if this was obscenely early for him. They all gave their respective goodbyes (Ying with a slap on the shoulder, Yaya with a dubious-looking bag of ‘carrot’ cookies, and Gopal with a bone-crushing hug). BoBoiBoy also hugged him, but it felt awkward, along with too much hesitation. It came from both of them, a hug going on for a bit too long before Fang huffed out a laugh. Hey, there was too much tension there, so he got to dissolve it somehow, right? This also made BoBoiBoy laughed, which also made the whole team came in for a group hug. 

It was suffocating, yet Fang himself didn’t mind. It’s heartwarming, that’s what.

Finally, he must bid goodbye. The capsule containing Ochobot was delivered to BoBoiBoy, and Fang boarded the ship. 

He didn’t look back. It was better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously*


	3. An annoucement.

'Ello there, guys gals, and non-binary pals. I'm really sorry, but I'm not continuing this story or writing anything for the time being.

The main reason for this is because of my mental health. This year has been particularly hard for me, for reasons I can't disclose here. And that affects my writing heavily, as I felt like I couldn't type words out or anything like that. I couldn't find any confidence in myself or the works I have put out. But, this doesn't mean I will stop writing altogether. I will try to build back my confidence in myself, no matter however long it takes. And, it will take a long time for me to reach that goal.

I really appreciate you guys' comments and likes for my story. Each of your support for this story is amazing to me, and I don't really know how to express my gratitude but. I thank you all. Again, I apologize for disappointing you with my absence, and now with this.

I will still keep the story up for anyone wanting to read this, for anyone who's wondering.

Lastly, I know this year has been hard for everybody here, so I hope you are still taking care of yourself and your families. Keep fighting for everything that you believe in because there are many things to fight for. Please do stay safe, and stay healthy. Thank you for reading, readers.

**Author's Note:**

> ahah watch me dropping it at a cliffhanger like that huh
> 
> Edit: first chapter's been revised and edited for better readability, also, I'm making this into a multi-chapter fic yall!


End file.
